I'll love you long time
by lxlynda
Summary: Matt was having a bad day until Mello came along. The blonde had only an hour to make that change. Neither of them thought that it would be permanent.


I sit in my car, inhaling the smoke from my last cigarette. It was the sixth one this hour, twentieth today. Yeah, it's unhealthy and I know damn well that I'm a chain smoker, but nothing else helps my nerves more than the addictive nicotine (don't smoke children).

See, today just isn't my day. I work-worked- for a big time game distributor as a designer. I'm not half bad at what I do, since my whole life is dedicated to video games anyway. In fact, I was one of the top five designers in the entire company, But, apparently, I was "costing them more than I was worth" and my work ethnic was "less desired" and there was another guy that would work for a fraction of my pay.

So they fired me. I now have two days to clean up shit and move out of my office. As if that wasn't bad enough, my pet dog, Link, somehow managed to get through my apartment window and run away.

Then- and here's the icing on the cake- my girlfriend said that I was "too needy" when I asked if she would help me find him and then broke up with me.

I decided that it was all too much to be reality. That's how I wound up here, sitting alone in my car, smoking cigarette after cigarette not doing anything but staring out the window and waiting to wake up.

I sigh, the smoke filling up the space around me. I was hoping if I keep this up, I would just pass out and die. Not like I have anything to live for any more.

There was a tap on the passenger side glass. I turn lazily to see the outline blonde, wearing skin tight leather, giving me a questioning look.

I roll the window down, my smoke escaping as well. "So much for that," I mumble bitterly. "Yeah?" I say to the blonde, whom I now realize is a man.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" His blue eyes peered eyes past my goggles.

I sit up straight and put out the cigarette between my fingers. "Just trying to enjoy a smoke in the privacy of my car."

"My ass," he retorts quickly. "Look, I don't care what you do in your car, but keep that shit away from my street, ok?" He puts his hand on his hip. "It's bad for business."

"And what kind of business would that be?" I ask as I look him up and down. Judging by his leather vest with nothing under it but skin- tight pants and heeled boots I figured he was one of those "salesmen".

The man smirks at me and comes closer to the car once more. "Depends on who's askin'."

After staring at this blonde in his dominatrix-like attire, I feel some sort of attraction to him I lean over and push the door open. He laughs and gets in. "I'm Mail," I tell him.

"You can call me Mello," he says, turning to me. "Mile, huh?"

"Yeah," I say as I rotate the key in the ignition and my baby comes to life again. "But it's spelled m-a-i-l." My hands go to the wheel, my foot to the gas pedal. "Is Mello your real name?"

Mello smirks. "That's confidential."

I watch him from the corner of my eye. There's a silence between us.

"So, what do you want?" Mello asks after a while.

"Huh?" I question.

"Knowing my job, I hope you didn't think I'd just hop in here for a ride with a random dude." He looks at me. "So what do you want?"

I stare ahead, thinking. For the sake of not pissing him, I ask, "what do you charge?"

"Blowjobs are fifty, hand jobs thirty. Quickies are hundreds or it's two-hundred for an hour. And condoms aren't optional. If you come in or on me, it's extra." He sits back, smiling. "I'll let you think it over." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bar of chocolate which he starts to consume it.

Thinking back to my last pay check, which was a hefty sum, but all I'll have to live on for a while, I wonder if it's wise to blow it off now. Then, thinking back to all the shit that I just went through and the face that me and my (now ex) girlfriend haven't done it in about a month, I was wondering why I was still thinking about this.

"Do you want it up front?"

"Policy. Any additional fees I take afterwards."

I hand him one hundred and two fifties. "One hour."

"Where are we gonna' do this?"

"Well, a car wouldn't be too class, would it?"

Mello laughs, tossing his head back. "A gentle man and a prostitute, huh?"

I chuckle too. "Never been called a gentleman before." I see him looking at me still, smiling. It's embarrassing, but I try to hide it.

We pull up to my apartment in ten minutes. I get out of the car quickly and open Mello's door. He laughs at me again.

When we're inside my room, Mello walks around, looking at things and picking them up with mild interest. "Nice place," he comments, casually plopping down on the black sofa.

I stand in the doorway still, not knowing how to go about this. "Thanks," I answer lamely.

"Live alone?" Mello pulls out that bar again.

"Yeah..."

He takes a few bites, still checking out my place. I don't know what to say to him. Seeing him sitting on my sofa, one leg over the other, left arm draped over the back of it, biting the chocolate- he looked really hot.

"Y'know, normal customers would have already made a move on me." He tells me this blatantly. "I'm guessing it's your first time."

I pull off my goggles awkwardly. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, I think. Just something else to add to my "ways I got screwed over today" list.

I hear leather rub together and the heels of Mello's boots hit the wooden floor. When I look up, the coat that he had been wearing on his shoulders was off and his chocolate cast to the side. "Listen," he says in a low voice," you seem like a nice guy and all, Mail and I like that- I like you. So, I'll make the first time you best time.

He unzips my vest slowly, staring into my eyes. "Normally, I start the clock as soon as I'm handed my money, but for you, I'll make an exception." He moves closer to my face, rubbing his skin against mine.

I wrap my arms around his waist. I don't know what else to do, or if it was ok to do this to another guy.

Mello pulls away and chuckles. He's so close to me that his breath tickles my nose. "You are just too good to me," he whispers in my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine that I kind of like.

The blonde puts his hand in my hair, pulling my head towards him. He trails his tongue along my jaw, leaving a cool sensation behind.

My hand travels down to his ass, gripping each cheek.

"Oh," Mello sounds at the touch. He moves his hips against mine in return and I feel my breath hitch as my pants grow tight.

I grind back desperately.

"Calm down, cowboy," he tells me. "You can do whatever you want for an hour." His thin hands touch my hip lightly, finding their way to my groin as they trace the erection in my jeans. "Don't wear yourself out now."

I lay Mello down on my bed, assuring his comfort for the next activity.

Looking down at the man, spread out in the sheets I sleep in every night, hair lining his perfect face like rays of gold, I have a sudden urge to see him bare. "Will you strip for me?

Smirking with lively blue eyes, he answers simply. "Of course."

Mello sits up, leaning on his left elbow. His right hand creeps up his lean chest and runs its digits along the fabric slowly, tauntingly.

I watch hungrily as he pulls down the zipper to his vest, exposing equally colored skin. I could see his muscles expand with every breath. His torso was now completely visible, the toned abs looking very appealing.

For a moment, Mello stops his path downward. He chooses to, instead, rub his own skin seductively, letting out an occasional quivering breath when his hand reached the hem of his tight bottoms. His chest had flushed pink as his heart rate escalating.

Deciding that he was taking way too long for me, I plant myself between his legs and take his remaining zipper into my mouth, pulling it down quickly.

It became quite obvious that the man wasn't wearing underwear when his member popped out of the constricting material.

Honestly, I've never been with another man. I've never been attracted to another man and I've certainly never had another man's junk in my face. But there's a first time for everything, I guess.

"Don't do that, Mail," Mello moans as I start jerking him off. "St-sto..." My hand moves faster. "You don't-don't have to-" I take the head between my lips. "Oh god..." Moving my hand up and down, I suck on the sensitive tip in my mouth.

I can feel it pulsing under my fingers, knowing it must feel great; it was a technique I saw in some adult video that seemed to get the job done.

My free hand tickles his sac momentarily before going further south. I rub my index finger over the small hole. The way it twitches makes my groin jump.

Mello thrashes his head from side to side, grabbing a handful of his blonde locks and another of my red ones, holding my head still as he moved deeper into my mouth.

He is breathless and glistening when he climaxes. His body shakes violently as he lets out beautiful noises.

I pull off him slowly, looking at his drawn face.

When he regains his former composure, he scolds me. "You paid two hundred dollars just to blow me? What kind of idi-"

"Did it feel good?" I ask eagerly, rubbing my erection through my pants. He questions me. "Did that feel good? Did you like it?"

Seeing the current position of my hand, the blonde smirks at me. "That was the best head I've had in a really long time."

"Mm," I say as my hand presses harder on my pants.

Mello cocks his head. "You know what would make me feel even better?" I gaze at him curiously, hooked on his every word. He removes my hand. "Having _that_ right here," he whispers, kicking off his remaining leather.

I nod silently, amazed by the thought. I really am about to have sex with another man- another very arousing, seductive man.

He opens his legs wide, demonstrating his flexibility. I quickly pull down my jeans and brief and my pulsing extension became visible. The blonde hums, amused. "You can stick it in whenever you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, I ready myself for the action; it is not only my first time going in backdoor, but, the fact that it is still my first time with another man has me nervous still.

I let out the air and grab hold of Mello's thighs tightly. For a moment I just feel his skin, smooth and tanned, but firm under my tips. Even my ex didn't feel this nice.

"Are you just gonna' stand there stroking my leg?" The blonde had an amused smirk. "The clock is ticking , Mail…"

Eagerly, I take hold of my aching member, lining it up with the exposed hole. Just making contact with the tight entrance sends shivers down my spine.

I push inside him cautiously. I don't know if anal was as uncomfortable for guys as it was for girls, so I stop all movement for a minute. His insides clench around me and his muscles tense.

Mello removes the hand that found its way to his face; under it, those intense blue eyes sparkled with weakness, vulnerability. His lips are parted as he speaks breathlessly. "I-it's a…tight fit."

"Does it hurt?" Not that I'm totally willing to pull out, but if it is painful, I kind of have to.

He shakes his head. "G-go on. Don't stop."

Nodding, I push in still. It really is tight, I think. Maybe I can get some lube.

The blonde questions my pause with a glance. "With a minute," I tell him.

I get up and head over to the dresser.

"What are you doing?" He asks, annoyed.

After picking up my bottle of body lotion, I shake it triumphantly. "Doing you a favor."

I squeeze the bottle, its contents oozing onto my fingers. I rub them together, spreading the lotion, and poke inside Mello's bum.

He let out a little squeak that shot electricity through me. "You don't have to do that…"

I think twice about my next action, but…I did pay $200 for him, didn't I?

Looking at him intensely, I push our lips together. My tongue brushes against his and I feel him move into it.

Mello grips my hair desperately, like he wants to merge our faces together permanently. He sucks on the intrusion harder, moaning as I dig deeper inside him.

I don't know how long I have to stretch him until he's ready, so I keep at the motion, still making out with the blonde under me.

After a while, I could feel Mello's body begin to twitch off and on. I figured I found his prostate and continued. However, post his trembling fits, his body shook, convulsed.

I stop and look at him cautiously. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth open against mine as he lets out a series of whimpers.

I realize the problem as soon as I take a glance down south.

"Ah…you came again, huh?" Smiling, I kiss him. "You know, I thought prostate orgasms were myths." He sighs, still lost in bliss.

I pull out my fingers and replace them with my member. Compared to the almost suffocating tightness from the first penetration, this is like we were made for each other.

I let out a breath I had been holding. I think, is it okay to move now?

The panting blonde confirms my suspicion by speaking. "Oh, c'mon, Mail. Move." His face was in a pout, an aggravated, impatient pout. I am more than happy to oblige and begin a quick pace. I was already extremely turned on by Mello and his sexy ass, so it didn't take long to get into it.

Said blonde's noises fill my ears, his muscles flex with every thrust. Those golden strands spread across my bed and the two blue orbs that were hazy and unfocused, vaguely watching my face; he was my personal angel.

Before I know it, I can feel myself about to come inside him.

His head lolls to the side, not registering the signs of my approaching climax. I stop right before the big moment.

The disoriented Mello turns his head to me, questioning my action.

"Gonna' come," I breathe.

"And?" He asks weakly.

"I can't afford to pay the extra fee."

Mello sighs. "You-you're…impossible." I feel him tighten around me, pulling me back in deep and holding me there with his legs. He grabs my face and brings it close. "Just do it, you pussy!" He kisses me forcefully and my hips jut forward.

The mixture of his affection and his abuse must have been my undoing because I come almost instantly into him.

I groan at the feeling, his tight ass milking me for all I can give, his teeth pulling at my bottom lips hungrily.

There's a moment when all I can see is white speckles. My hips buck a few times until everything is clear to me once more. I inhale deeply.

Mello runs his hands over my prickling skin, wiggling his lower body to help me ride out that monster orgasm.

I finally pull out reluctantly. "S-sorry…?"

His cool eyes flick to mine. He smirks. "Don't worry about it. I said I liked you, didn't I?"

"Y-you really meant it?" As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I sound like a 14 year old!

Mello laughed melodically and lays his lips on my cheek. "What do you think, Mail? I did just let you shoot one off in me."

I blush at him. There's another laugh. "I really like you," he tells me. We kiss again, slowly like lovers. When we part, I stare into his eyes. "Mello," I say in the silence. He blinks slowly, questioningly. "Can I keep you?"

The blonde perks at my words. "What did you say?"

I clear my throat. Straddling him and taking his hands in mine, I speak with more volume. "I-I want to keep you."

His tan cheeks tint pink. "M-Mail, what are you saying…"

"I really like you, Mello! You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I've never felt this kind of attraction before-to anyone!" I take a breathe to try and calm down before continuing. "And…I want you all to myself."

The look on Mello's face discourages me. His brow is drawn and his mouth pulled to a corner. "Mail, I-"

"PLEASEMELLO!ICANPAYASMUCHASYOUWANT!PLEASEJUSTADATEORTWOATLEAST!IPROMISEIT'LLBEF-"

"Mail, shut up!" Mello shouts over my ranting. I stop and watch him with puppy dog eyes. "You don't need to pay me for a date or two." He smiles beautifully, flashing his pearly teeth.

I sit, shocked. Then I hear his words and latch my arms around his neck.

My hour was well over , but Mello and I stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

Boy this story took forever! I enjoyed making it thought(hopefully FF won't take it down.)

Well, what do you think?


End file.
